


By Your Side

by Maryweather



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Robots, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryweather/pseuds/Maryweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus and Ratchet discuss entering into a relationship and Optimus reveals his past relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distant Memories

It was just another normal night at Omega One. Optimus was on watch and Ratchet was tinkering with some experiment and silently cursing the blasted Earth tech he was working with. Optimus had originally been catching up on the mound of paperwork he had to do for the US government, but continually found himself sidetracked by something else—Ratchet. He looked over at the medic and smiled slightly. Once upon a time they had discussed entering into a relationship, but decided against it due to the war. Now Optimus wasn't so sure that that had been the right decision. What if they missed something special waiting for this blasted war to finish? If something was to happen to the other without having fully dealt with their feelings toward each other, he was pretty sure neither one would ever forgive themselves for passing this up.

Optimus turned his attention back to his work console. He was currently looking up any information that he could find about the matrix bearers and what they said about relationships. He sighed inwardly. He most definitely was distracted tonight. It's all for the better he thought to himself. He had found that during the Golden Age, Primes did enter into relationships, pretty naughty ones at that, but as the luxuries of the Golden Age diminished, so did the relationships of the Primes.

*It's now or never* thought the Prime. He started walking toward Ratchet. The medic didn't even look up as he approached, so absorbed in his own work. Optimus cleared his throat and Ratchet looked up. “Can I help you Optimus?” the medic said. 

“I was hoping we could talk....about something personal.” He responded, looking away at Ratchet's clear confusion. Optimus rarely wanted to just talk, especially about something personal. Ever since Ratchet had known Optimus, even when he'd been Orion, he'd never want to burden someone with his personal thoughts. It was just not his way.

“What is on your mind?” Ratchet asked, humbled that his leader was opening up to him.

“Do you remember back at the beginning of the war when we talked about entering into a relationship?”

“That was a long time ago.” Ratchet said matter-of-factly, trying to figure out where Optimus was going with this. He knew that they had agreed to wait until the war was over. It'd been better for everyone that way. He most definitely still had feelings for Optimus, yet he still agreed that waiting until the war was over was the best idea. “Why do you ask?”

“I've been thinking a lot about our decision to wait until after the war was over. I'm no longer in agreement that that was the correct decision.” Optimus looked at Ratchet hoping for a look of understanding, but didn't find any.

“Optimus, I don't need to remind you that if one of us died-”

“-the other will regret not having acted on these feelings.” Optimus still searched for any hint that Ratchet was ready to abandon his argument, but Ratchet remained silent, clearly thinking about something. Optimus remained quiet, deciding that letting Ratchet mull over what had just been said was the best idea for now.

“I thought it was a rule that Primes didn't enter into relationships.....” Ratchet trailed off.

“At the height of the Golden Age it was very common for Primes to enter into relationships, but the last few Primes before me found little use for relationships because during the decline in the Golden Age, relationships were seen as extravagant and it became an unspoken rule that relationships which involved Primes were out of bounds. We do not have any of the luxuries of the Golden Age any more, nor do we have the luxury of knowing if we'll live to see tomorrow, and I no longer want to take the gamble of knowing that the two of us were never able to fully enjoy each others company while we were both alive.”

Optimus was not aware of the pleading look in his optics, nor the pleading tone in his voice. Ratchet could not help but smile. He relaxed and sighed. “Of course you're right old friend, and me being the stubborn old mech that I am was too blind to see it.”

Ratchet took a step toward Optimus, wrapping his arms around the Prime's waist and leaning into the kiss that that was being offered as Optimus wrapped his arms around Ratchet. Both of them relaxed into the kiss and glossa started exploring the unexplored regions of the other mechs mouth. Ratchet could feel Optimus' spark flutter with excitement and moaned in response. He broke the kiss to say, “I believe we should go back to your berthroom for this next part. We do not want anyone to walk in unsuspecting.”

“I still have watch duty.” Optimus responded, though he dearly wanted to continue on this train of thought.

“Well then, we'll just have to risk getting caught out here then, won't we,” Ratchet said, chuckling “though I was hoping for a spark merge tonight, to fully bond us.”

Optimus groaned at his medics twisted mind “We will not be interfacing out here tonight dear Ratchet. We can most definitely wait for a more appropriate time. We've waited this long, haven't we?”

“Of course. You're right again.” Ratchet sighed, as he brought his servos up to Optimus' check and gave him a rather chaste kiss on the lips. “We'd best be getting back to work, and if you change your mind, I'll be right here, trying to get this to work.”

Optimus had just turned around when Ratchet spoke up again, and asked almost as an afterthought, “Optimus, you have interfaced before, haven't you?” Ratchet already had a very good idea what the answer to the question was, though wanted verbal conformation so he could make sure Optimus was entering into the relationship with a clean slate and minimal baggage. 

He could immediately feel the immense pain emanating from his leader's EM field, and drew in a ragged vent of air. He hadn't realized just how sore of a subject this would be.

Optimus didn't even turn to face Ratchet when he answered, to ashamed to look at his medic, and most trusted friend in the optics. “Yes, I have. Two partners.” There was a long drawn out silence, Ratchet not daring to push the Prime if he did not wish to continue. He had been honest enough, although Ratchet did want him to provide more information. After a short silence Optimus slowly turned to Ratchet, looking at the ground at his pedes, sorrow clearly emanating from his face plates and continued. “Orion Pax and Megatronus interfaced regularly. I still regret that decision to this day, though at that time I do believe that Orion and Megatronus were truly in love.” Optimus remained quiet after that, still not meeting Ratchet's optics.

Ratchet walked up to his leader placing a servo under his leaders chin and raising it until Optimus met his optics and said “I can completely understand why the two of you were attracted to each other at that time. Both of you were trying to fix a planet in desperate need of help. You were the leaders of a movement trying to rid Cybertron of corruption. How were you supposed to know that Megatron was trying to take all of that power and keep it for himself?”

“Just because you can understand it doesn't make it right.” Optimus said matter-of factly, pain radiating from his voice. “Orion did not know about the corruption within the movement. Megatron made sure of that. Orion was a much more trusting and oblivious than I am and was unaware of the growing desire for power in Megatron. Interfacing was never a problem between us because of that trust. At least until I was granted the Matrix. I should have seen the corruption sooner.” Optimus said haltingly, clearly deep in thought. 

“But you didn't. Please don't blame yourself!” Ratchet said, trying to be comforting, sending a glyph through their connection. 

“How can I not?” Optimus replied “I encouraged him, helped him, trusted him.” There was a pause. “and loved him.” Optimus whispered.

Ratchet didn't know what to say. *So much for minimal baggage.* He thought. They'd had similar conversations before about Orion's and Megatronus' complicated relationship, but Ratchet had never gotten conformation of the romance until tonight. That made everything so much more complex.

Part of Optimus still yearned for that relationship to exist. It had been so right at the time. No one could deny that Megatronus and Orion made a great team. Megatronus had been the flamboyant leader of the movement. He was the one with a following, one that he had amassed from his popularity as a gladiator. The media coverage he received from that gave him a huge platform, which he used to his advantage. The gladiatorial arena was vastly popular among mechs of all of the castes, and it was also a perfect model of the corruption that was rife within the planet's august body. Only lower caste mechs were used as gladiators and they were forced into the profession. Most of them were sponsored by high caste mechs, who took advantage of them sexually. 

Megatronus wanted to rid society of such degradation, and he was the perfect mech to do so, since he was one of the wronged. Because of his multitude of successes in the arena, he accumulated a huge following of mechs, including Orion, who supported his idea for a more just and equal society.

Megatron quickly sought out Orion's help. He immediately recognized the data clerk's usefulness. Orion, being from the middle caste, gave the movement more validation. It now spanned castes. Orion was able to give Megatronus access to restricted areas in Iacon. He also knew the inner workings of the government, and was able to tell which ideas would and would not work due to their legality. He was a valuable player in the movement, and quickly rose up to play a key role in it.

While he provide much insight for Megatronus, Orion was timid. He didn't have Megatronus' charm, but what he lacked in presence he made up for in sheer determination. He was so determined, in fact, that he over looked many signs that he could have—should have—picked up on that showed Megatronus' growing desire for power. Yet from the minute Orion and Megatronus met, they'd had chemistry. He guessed that the human saying opposites attract wasn't as far fetched a he had originally surmised. 

And on top of all that, the interfacing had been blissful. Megatronus had been Orion's first and only interfacing partner, and it was an exquisite experience. At first Megatronus had been easy with him, but after a few times it became an all out war in the berthroom. Megatronus had always been the dominant one, but as time passed, Orion had wanted a taste of that dominance and Megatronus had let him have it a few times. It had been a wonderful experience that Optimus wasn't sure he completely wanted to forget.

Ratchet waited for Optimus to finish brooding and when he made eye contact Ratchet prompted him again. “Who was the other interfacing partner you mentioned?”

Optimus looked back at Ratchet, looking more relaxed about this question, and EM field not nearly as closed off as it had been. “ Do you remember the femme collectives?”

“Yes, of course.” Ratchet replied, remembering that there had been groups of femmes that lived together, and functioned as units. They were all relatively independent collectives, but they were all united by a single leader, Elita-One. “Arcee is that last surviving member of her collective. I never got all of the details of what happened to the rest of her group, but it can't have been a good story.”

“Did you ever wonder how all of the collectives came to be on our side of the war?” Optimus asked curiously.

“Not particularly. I figured you had a really persuasive conversation with their leader, Elita-One. With the Matrix of Leadership, I have no doubt you could convince them to join us.” Ratchet said, clearly not seeing where this was going.

“Well, there certainly was a persuasive conversation,” said Optimus, chuckling “followed by a really good interfacing. That was the only time the two of us interfaced, but it clearly went a long way in forming a better relationship between the Autobots and the femmes.”

“Well, then, I had no idea.” said Ratchet, completely dumbfounded. That must have been some interface. Ratchet thought, knowing that the femmes had never actively sought even consorting with mechs, and that fact alone made him curious about his leader's skill in the berth. “I can't wait to experience this really good interfacing you just mentioned. I just want reassurances that Megatron won't get between us. You still seem pretty caught up on him.”

“I would be lying to you if I said that I no longer think about what could have happened between Orion and Megatronus, but I know now that the two of us have moved past ever being able to fix this.” Optimus paused, trying to figure out how to word what he so desperately wanted to say. He pulled Ratchet close to him, comforted by the contact. “You've been with me for so long old friend. You were the one that comforted Orion when he thought that Megatronus had broken his spark. You've been my rock, my foundation, the one that first believed in me when I became a Prime. I could not have come this far without your support. I should not have waited this long to ask you to be my mate.”

“Optimus, I'm touched, but I think you give me too much credit. After you got the Matrix, you became a stronger mech, more driven, with a clearer vision of what needed to be done. I saw no other option other than to serve you until I joined with the All-Spark.” Ratchet said bluntly.

They just looked into each others optics for what seemed like eternity, content with each others company. Ratchet broke the silence first. “It's been a while since I've interfaced, you'll have to forgive me if I'm a bit rusty.” Ratchet had had many interfacing partners before the war, but war changes bots, and he'd no longer had the time or energy to devoted to that part of his life after he'd joined up with Optimus. 

“It's been while for both of us dear Ratchet” Optimus smiled, as he pulled Ratchet into a kiss, clearly in a better mood than he had been mere minutes previously, his EM field aglow with color, to match Ratchet's overjoyed field. “I promise to frag you until you can't walk straight for a week.”

“Are you sure you don't want it to be my treat this first time?” Ratchet said inquisitively. “I would definitely like to retain my ability to walk straight.”

“We shall see.” said Optimus, letting go of Ratchet. “I should let you get back to work. No doubt you have just as much to do as I do.” as he motioned to the forgotten console behind him. 

“Yes, yes I do, though I think I am now way too distracted to deal with any of that right now. I may as well try and get some recharge while I have a chance. I'll see you in the morning.” He planted another kiss on Optimus' lips and headed toward his berthroom.

After Ratchet had left the room Optimus replied, “Good night, Ratchet. My medic. My friend. My love.”

~Fin~


	2. Night of Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Robot Loving, 'nuff said

The last few days in Omega One had been calm and low-key. There had been no Decepticon activity, Optimus had seemed to be in an abnormally good mood, and Ratchet didn't seem so cranky. The rest of the team didn't think much of it, but Ratchet and Optimus knew better. While it had been a quiet week, they hadn't had a chance to consummate their relationship. 

Tonight, Optimus decided, would be the night. He was on watch duty again, and had taken the opportunity to do some research which he had been putting off in lieu of more paperwork. Ratchet was in the med bay doing more tinkering. Optimus hadn't realized how much time had passed until Acree came to relieve him. Glad to be going to his berthroom, he smiled. He had other things on his mind tonight, other things that involved Ratchet. He approached his medic, placed a servo on his shoulder and said “I suggest you turn in for the night. You've worked hard enough today. You're tired.”

Ratchet looked up, surprised. “I haven't worked that hard, and I'm not that tired.” He replied. 

“Regardless, I need to talk to you. In private.” His voice low, glancing at Arcee, who looked back in interest. 

“Fine, fine.” Ratchet said in mild irritation.

They made their way to Optimus' berthroom, which was in an isolated part of the base. As the largest mech, he had the largest quarters, the only ones on base that could house a mech of Optimus' size, but they were also in the worst part of the base. They were farthest from the center of the base, which would make it inconvenient for Optimus in case of an emergency. This was the first time Optimus had been thankful that his room was so isolated; he didn't know how much noise the two of them would be making tonight.

As they entered into Optimus' berthroom Ratchet asked “What did you want to-”

Optimus swept him off his feet and kissed him deeply and fervently. Ratchet was momentarily surprised, but rather quick on the uptake and returned the kiss with equal fervor, as he wrapped his legs around Optimus, more for support than anything else.

Optimus made his way slowly over to his berth, wary of not dropping his medic, and of not breaking their kiss. He clambered onto the berth and proceeded to lay Ratchet down. He straddled his mate and positioned his servos on Ratchet's hips and ground his pelvic array down on his lover's. Ratchet groaned and broke their kiss, welcome heat rolling off of his frame. “Optimus,” he panted “I'm spiking you tonight, I hope you realize that.”

Optimus frowned momentarily. He wasn't sure how he felt about being spiked, not after Megatron. Just thinking about it, no matter who did it, reminded him of past lover, and that made him uncomfortable “As long as I get to be on top.” Optimus said, trying to compromise, and placing his trust fully in the hands of his capable medic.

Ratchet nodded. “I think I can manage that.” Ratchet had always been the dominant one in the berthroom. He knew what he liked, and what he didn't. He liked the power. It was something he knew he'd never get to experience outside of the berthroom, so he took full advantage in it.

Optimus started planting kisses down Ratchet's frame, taking extra time to nibble on the exposed cables on his neck. Ratchet watched Optimus trail kissed down his abdomen, and felt large servos spread his legs and start to work tiny circles on his inner thighs. 

Optimus took his time reaching the medics interface panel. He gave it a kiss, and a lick, while his servos worked their way to the exposed cables between his thigh plating and groin and gave them his attention. Optimus let his glossa wander over the heating interface array, which illicited a moan from Ratchet. Ratchet threw back his helm and panted heavily. He felt Optimus smile against his interface panel. With that, Ratchet's interface panel opened with a sharp snicket, valve starting to drip lubricant and his spike pressurizing rapidly. 

“That was too easy my dear Ratchet.” Optimus said, voice heavy with arousal.

“Not all of us have your legendary self control, you know? But please, keep going. I'm clearly enjoying myself.” Ratchet smirked. 

“As you wish.” Optimus replied as he continued his ministrations. His thumb smeared the droplet of pre-transfluid from the tip of his lover's spike and then took Ratchet's length in his mouth, letting his glossa work magic on his mate's spike.

Ratchet groaned outright. It's been way too long since I've interfaced Ratchet decided as his hips bucked in response to Optimus' glossa. 

Optimus rode out Ratchet's reaction, and placed a servo on Ratchets hip to make sure that his mate would not have the same reaction twice. He most definitely did not want to choke. He couldn't help but chuckle at Ratchet's reaction though, as his mouth continuing to work his lovers spike.

The deep reverberations from Optimus' laugh aroused Ratchet even further. His fans kicked into a higher gear, heat rapidly pooling in his lower abdomen, lubricant quickly slickening his valve.

Optimus inserted a digit into Ratchet's wet valve, rubbing his mates anterior node before entering the valve to his knuckle and searching the wet, clenching valve for a sensitive node to tease.

“Optimus-” Ratchet managed to gasp before his vocalizer shorted out with a click, throwing his helm back again and cycling air quickly through his open mouth.

Optimus took that as a good sign and thrust into the valve a few more time, slowly at first, getting more rapid with each thrust. He could feel the lubricant building up in Ratchet's valve, calipers starting to relax around the intrusion. When he felt the valve relax enough he inserted a second digit, Ratchet opening easily around it. 

With a jolt of charge running between them, Optimus found one of Ratchet's sensitive nodes. He rubbed his digits over the node, teasing it for all it was worth, as Ratchet moaned and panted. Optimus removed his mouth from Ratchet's spike and started suckling his lovers anterior node, his glossa lazily traveling over it, as he started moving his digits again.

Ratchet was seeing stars. He'd never fragged a mech who was so talented with his tongue. He'd expected the amazing finger work from his leader's steady hands, but not from his glossa, and boy was he loving it.

Optimus inserted a third digit into his medic's ready valve. He could feel it stretch, calipers tight around them. The fit, though slightly tight, was aided by the plethora of lubricant Ratchet was producing. Optimus figured that 3 digits was roughly the size of his spike, and smiled inwardly, knowing that his mate was fully able to take his girth without damaging his valve. The thought of his spike entering Ratchet's hot, slick valve made him all sorts of excited, the mental image tuning into a physical reaction, lubricant wetting his own valve.

Optimus withdrew his digits, which made an obscene noise as they left the orifice. Ratchet looked down at Optimus, surprised at the loss inside his valve. In response Optimus let his glossa dart inside his lover. Ratchet's helm came crashing back onto the berth. “Unngggg” was the only sound he could muster. Ratchet thought the sensation was absolutely wonderful, and he wasn't sure he could take much more before he overloaded. At that moment Optimus hit an extremely sensitive node in Ratchet's valve. “Primus!” Ratchet yelled, followed by him saying “Out! Get out!”

Optimus immediately lifted up his helm, and removed his glossa from his mate's valve, lubricant running down from his chin. He had no idea why Ratchet had said that, knowing he couldn't have possibly done anything to harm his mate.

“I'm sorry, Optimus. Any longer and I would have overloaded. Like I said, I'm spiking you tonight.” Ratchet croaked after he was able to compose himself.

Optimus just smiled and moved up his mate, planting a kiss on his lips. Ratchet could taste his own lubricant on Optimus' glossa. He hadn't previously liked the taste of lubricant, especially his own, but the memory of what Optimus had just done erased all of that. 

Ratchet turned his attention to Optimus' interface panel, realizing it was still closed. He placed a servo on the panel, feeling the heat roll off of it in waves, and lubricant seeping out at the seams. He wasn't even sure how Optimus could keep his panel closed with all that pressure. He started rubbing light circles with his thumb on the panel. It clicked open almost immediately at the touch, Optimus' spike hitting Ratchet's abdominal plating with a quiet thunk. Ratchet looked down at his leaders spike in awe. He'd known it would match Optimus' large frame, but that knowledge didn't do it justice. He took the length in his servos, wondering how it would ever fit inside him, but knowing he wouldn't have to worry about that tonight. Optimus moaned in his audial, wanton with need. 

“Please don't stop.” Optimus moaned. 

Ratchet just looked at him. After a few more swift stokes of the spike, Ratchet removed his servo, and immediately went to his mate's valve. He stopped on the rim, just tracing it. It suddenly hit him that he was interfacing with his leader, a Prime no less; the closest thing to a god he would ever know. And the crazy thing was that Optimus seemed to be loving it. His field was flush with arousal, his valve was positively dripping, and heat was rolling off him. Ratchet couldn't believe his luck; he had his Prime's complete and utter attention and devotion. That thought alone baffled him. 

With that, he sank two digits into Optimus' thirsty valve. Optimus pressed down onto his servo, static coming from his vocalizer, calipers fluttering eagerly and easily around his digits. Ratchet gave a few lazy thrusts, then added a third digit. He found a cluster of sensitive nodes and played with those, charge passing between the two bots. 

Optimus mewled. He didn't think he could put up with that for long. It felt too good, coupled with the thought of interfacing with someone who had his devotion almost sent him over the edge. He removed his medic's servo with an almost feverish speed, adjusting his own legs so his dripping valve was positioned over Ratchet's spike. “Are you ready, my love?” he asked.

Ratchet placed his hands on Optimus' hips and gave his lover a sound kiss. That was all the encouragement Optimus needed to start lowering himself slowly onto Ratchet's spike. 

Halfway onto his spike, Ratchet lost what little self control he had left. He rammed himself the rest of the way into Optimus' valve, hitting the ceiling node head on. They both moaned as charge ran between them. They somehow managed to find a pace after that, Optimus' valve opening easily around Ratchet, needing it in so many ways. It didn't take them long to overload, both excited by newness of it all. They both reached overload at the same moment, moaning as the charge and energy ran between them, and started bleeding off.

Both of them gave permission for their spark chambers to open as they overloaded. Their spark's pure energy danced and licked between the them as they rode out their overloads, blue mini super novas seeming to fill the room as they bonded, lithe tendrils intertwining and uniting two separate sparks into one.

After they finished overloading, Optimus removed himself from his lovers spike and laid down in the berth next to Ratchet, neither of them bothering to close their spark chambers. Ratchet reached out a servo into Optimus' spark chamber and played the energy of Optimus spark. At first he thought that Optimus would object because he felt the Prime's EM field tense up, but then almost immediately it relaxed. “Have you ever merged sparks before?” Ratchet asked, looking him in the optics, his servo momentarily stilled.

“No.” was the reply. “Megatron was to suspicious to ever let someone else into his spark.”

“I can't see why. That was the best interface I can recollect ever having. The things you can do with your glossa...” he trailed off, smiling at the newly made memory.

“I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.” Optimus said. He'd definitely enjoyed himself as well, but when Ratchet had reached for his spark, he'd frozen. He hadn't been this vulnerable in a very long time, and that vulnerability made him uncomfortable. He trusted Ratchet explicitly though, and relaxed into Ratchet's gentle touch.

Ratchet returned his attention to his leader's spark, admiring the way the blue of his spark reflected off of the bracket of the Matrix. He decided that that was the most wonderful sight he'd ever seen in his long life, and he didn't want a prettier sight to every replace what he was seeing right now. 

He'd always been curious about Optimus' spark and how it had been affected by the mystery and complexity that was the Matrix. He made a mental note the look into that another night and removed his servo, allowing Optimus to close his spark chamber, as he followed suit. 

They kissed again, deeply, fervidly. Optimus didn't want tonight to end. This had been such a glorious moment. It had made him successfully forget about the war for the entire evening. Forget that he was fighting what used to be his most trusted friend and lover. But this, what he had with Ratchet now, felt so right. He could not lose this at all costs. Megatron could not, and would not take this away from him, that he vowed.

Ratchet stirred next to him, awakening him from his thoughts. “When are we going to tell everyone else?” The medic inquired. “About us, that is.”

“I'm not sure.” Optimus said lightly. “There's really no easy way to tell everyone, is there?”

“I guess not.” Ratchet chuckled, lightly stroking Optimus' check plates.

“Please, don't stop.” Optimus said, placing his servo on top of Ratchet's, his EM field positively glowing.

“Mmm, okay.” was the reply. After a few moments Ratchet said “ I don't think I've ever seen you emote this much. Your field is absolutely intoxicating.”

“It must be because I'm in love.” Optimus said softly, barely louder than a whisper. “If this is what it's supposed to feel like, I never want to fall out of it.” And with that he kissed Ratchet helm.

“If you're going to go all soft-spark and sappy on me, I want out before things get any worse.” Ratchet said, trying to keep a straight face, but failing completely. After a long peaceful pause he said “It's ridiculously late, even by my standards. We're exhausted and we both have an early morning. Let's get some recharge before we have to be up.”

“I agree with that sentiment old friend. Good night.”

They both drifted into recharge quickly and deeply, having earned it every vorn of it.

~fin~


End file.
